


Silver and Gold

by MissGillette



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, For people who don't like TWO DICKS, Light Bondage, M/M, Mute Link, One Dick Sidon, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGillette/pseuds/MissGillette
Summary: When being the Hero of Hyrule gets to be too much for Link, there's a secret room in Zora's Domain where he can just be Link. He can be Sidon's for awhile, and Sidon will take care of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You don't know how fucking DIFFICULT it was for me to write Sidon this way. I love soft tops, and BOY did I have to fight myself and restart this fic TWICE, because I was writing Sidon how I usually do. Soft. Non-aggressive. That's not what I wanted for this. Anyway.... This fic is for the people out there who don't like Sidon with two dicks. There's very little reading content out there that caters to y'all, so here you go. Have a single bone. The only time I'll write Sidon with one dick lol. That doesn't mean he doesn't have a Monster Cock ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> Wanna make it official? [Follow this](http://missgillette.tumblr.com)

The blues and greens of Zora’s Domain materialize before Link’s heavy eyes as he warps in at the shrine behind Mipha’s statue. He glances at it as he always does, but today he doesn’t have the time or will to linger here. He barely has the drive to seek out Sidon. But the goddess must smile on him for once, because the prince is chatting with a guard, loud and happy as always, on the other side of Mipha’s statue. Sidon’s proud and straight back is to him, so it's the guard who catches first sight of him slipping up the stairs. Their conversation stalls as the guard stares at him, at his hair flattened with filth and his clothes disheveled. Sidon doesn't pick up on the change until Link stops behind him and rests a nervous, chilly hand on the small of his back. Link’s eyes are trained on the ground when Sidon jumps under him. 

“Yes? Oh, Link!” 

Link glances up at Sidon without moving his head. His eyebrows wrinkle together as he tries to drive across his need to Sidon. He can't make his hands shape the words to ask for this, this safety and security Sidon had promised him behind closed doors. This is always the awkward part—finding Sidon in the domain and telling the prince that he needs him, needs his care for a day or two. The meek way Link holds himself finally clicks in Sidon’s head, and the smile on his face slips a bit. 

Turning back to the guard, Sidon apologies with, “Excuse us,” and steers Link away with firm hands guiding his shoulders. 

The guard shoots them a strange glance, but she returns to her post without protest. It had been odd to see her prince's expression change so quickly, to see his eyes darken like that… 

Sidon is an excited, warm wall behind Link as he walks them back towards the stairs leading to the shrine. There's no one this way, no one to overhear the hushed conversation Link knows is coming. Well, not a conversation, but more like Sidon kneeling down to whisper orders in his ear that he'll follow, desperately wants to follow. They come to a lurching stop because Sidon wills it, and Link spins around on weak ankles because Sidon moves him with barely a modicum of his strength. Link shivers and holds on to his forearms when the prince sinks to a knee in front of him. Link refuses to lift his head, and a shudder runs through him when Sidon’s breath ghosts across his greasy hair. The puffs of his words blow along the tip of an ear when Sidon speaks lowly. 

“Do you have your key?” 

Link nods and grips his muscled forearms tighter.

“Mmm, good. Go to our room and take a bath. A thorough one.” 

Biting his lower lip and blushing, Link nods again. 

Lips brush over the shell of his ear, and Link stumbles closer to Sidon’s chest. His large hands hold Link steady on his hips, hips already aching for bruises and to be held down. Sidon’s voice dips lower with his last order. 

“Wait for me in our bed. You have one hour.” 

Sidon stands to his full height, still inappropriately close to Link. The Hylian dives away without another word. He stumbles halfway across the platform displaying Mipha’s statue before he throws a glance over his shoulder. He can't resist sneaking a peek of Sidon’s expression, like a deer that stares at a wolf for a split second too long before its jaws are on it. 

Hooded by his crest and narrowed further by excitement, Sidon’s eyes are dark pits as they devour Link's form. From even this small distance, Link can't make out a sliver of gold in them. Sidon nods his head towards the spiral staircase that will lead him down, down to the subterranean tunnels where the oldest parts of the domain lie. Their secret room is one of them, down a dimly lit wing no one uses anymore. Link jumps out of his skin, and he slips on the glass floor as he dives for the passageway down. That one glance had made every other Zora standing around disappear, leaving only them. Sidon had bared him with that glance, told him: you're mine, do as I say. Link’s back tingles with every painful step forward, because he knows Sidon’s hungry eyes watch him until he disappears. 

A few Zora greet him with smiles, but their expressions and words blur as he scrambles to obey. They’ve never seen the hero so deflated and yet wide-eyed and frantic. But their concern, if they voice any, falls on ears deafened by the roar of blood and Sidon’s echoing voice. Link wanders deeper into the domain. Even here, away from the light showers that still favor this part of Hyrule even without Vah Ruta’s influence, the air is chilled and damp. The heavy air curls around the nap of Link’s neck, ghosting over a metal chain that hangs hidden beneath his armor. The woven links are silver, tiny and crafted by Zora hands. The chain may appear delicate, but it has yet to break. At the end of it dangles a key that jumps against Link’s chest with every heavy footfall. The light weight reminds him of the orders murmured darkly in his ear, and Link pushes on. 

The great columns and platforms of the domain spiral beneath the earth. Zora engineers hundreds of years ago had carved out the granite that lies under the lakebed. The open, airy palace above is only a gateway into the true domain. Link picks his way through these tunnels lit by bioluminescent creatures adhered to the walls. The weight of the earth above drags the hero’s shoulders even farther down, and his boots scrape the blue floor as he marches on. Despite Sidon’s voice getting his blood moving, he’d come here worn down and aching from fighting. His heart is fragile, needing care and firmness to piece him back together again. This is where he can get that. The wing he finally stops in is ill used, floor covered in sparkling sand and dust. But Link knows the location by heart—the room to which his key belongs. The dust hasn’t reclaimed the last set of footprints down the hall: his and Sidon’s. Link takes care not to disturb them and fishes his key out. His hand shakes so hard that the key slips between his fingers, and the silver pools on the floor between his feet. Link trails a hand along the stone door as he squats to retrieve the chain, clutching it between his fingers and shoving the key into the lock with both hands. When the door gives, he nearly falls on his face before slamming it shut. 

Safety. 

Link tears at his weapons and clothes like they’re burning him. It’s all dumped in a heap as he slips in the struggle and falls on his ass. It’s easier to kick his boots off this way. He grunts and hisses at how his belt won’t come undone, how his pants get caught around his ankles. Fussing, he eventually springs free of everything the Hero of Hyrule would call his. The thought to leave everything in a pile crosses his mind, but he recalls a time when he’d done just that, and he hadn’t been able to sit for a few days… Jumping at the memory of a large hand raining blows down on his rear end, Link folds everything and places it in the corner—everything neat and out of the way. The only thing Link keeps from the tidy pile is the Sheikah Slate. It has a special place to rest. The room around him is decorated as if someone lives in it regularly: huge bed, a short dresser, and fluffy chairs. No Zora would live here, but others. Link grips the slate in his left hand hard enough to turn his knuckles white. It’s an inanimate object, incapable of causing grief or accepting blame for his strife. But it’s a recognizable tie to his duty, and he can’t help but hate it a little. He doesn’t have to be the Hero of Hyrule here. Just Link. He frowns at the device while stepping up to the dresser that only comes up to his hips. The top drawer clatters open and then bangs shut as he banishes the ancient technology. Biting back a wave of emotions he can’t deal with, Link lifts his head to the huge mirror attached to the dresser. It’s wide enough to see the bed behind him. There’s much to do before he can enjoy it. 

First, a bath. 

Sat on a squat stool, he dumps a bucket of warm water over his body and scrubs himself. Muck from the road and wilderness melts off him and slips down a drain beside him. His hair is even a shade lighter once it’s free of dirt. There’s no need to allow his hands to linger anywhere. That’s not the point. Sighing, Link rinses himself once more before climbing into the deep tub he’d left to fill with more hot water. A steaming soak won’t be enough to free him of this twisting, gut-wrenching dread he carries around like a second shadow. But it **will** take the edge off. Hot water isn’t easy to come by in the ruins of Hyrule. So for the hour or so he’ll be alone—dreadfully, crushingly alone—the hot water is a welcome comfort. It’s especially appreciated on the back of his neck that won’t seem to relax. Handful after handful of steaming water is poured over the tense area. He’s tied his drying hair up to keep it from getting wet again. Sighing and scowling, he pinches the stubborn muscle and rolls his head around to try and relax it. Nothing works, and he rises from the tub with his stomach twisting up tighter than before. Sidon will fix it all. 

Hands trembling once more, Link pats himself dry as he stands dripping in front of the mirror. Watching his reflection only makes him wince, so he tries not to look. Instead, he towels excess water from his hair before casting the wet cloth to the floor to mop up his puddle. In the damp, chilly air of the room, his pale skin tightens over his bones and draws a shiver out of him. Link stands over the towel until he stops dripping and then leaves the soaked thing draping over the side of the tub. Link combs his fingers through his hair while wandering back to the dresser—despite a brush lying easily within reach in a top drawer. That will come later and not by his hand. Instead, Link opens a different drawer and lifts a box to the smooth top of the dresser. Just the sight of the box sends a shudder through him, and he hasn’t even opened it yet. Link drums his fingers on its lid and finally raises his eyes in order to look at himself. The bath has done him good, but he’s still dark around his eyes. He drops his gaze with a sad hum and opens the box that means so much to him. 

Laid out on velvet to keep it tarnish free, a silver necklace lies waiting. 

Sidon had gifted it to him the first time they’d done this song and dance. A token, he’d called it. 

 _“The moment you wish to end this between us,” Sidon says seriously while hooking the clasp at the back of Link’s neck, “return it to me, and we shall never speak of it again.” He squeezes Link’s bare shoulders and watches him in the mirror. “You will always be my most treasured friend, Link. No matter what.”_  

Now, Link draws the silver necklace up by himself and fiddles with the clasp behind his head. Sapphires every inch or so dot along the chain at the base of his throat. From there, thin chains connect a web of other silver that splays over his collarbones, ending in a point on his breastbone. At that point, a larger sapphire sparkles in the low light of the room. Link’s clean fingers drag over the face of the gem. The phrase “Zora Sapphire” slips into his head, but he knows that’s not even close to what this is. Still. It’s one of the least harmful fantasies he’s had, and also one of the least likely to come true. Link flattens a palm over the necklace to straighten it and check that it sits about his throat correctly. It will also prevent Sidon from biting him anywhere...significant. It’s the one solid rule they have, that the necklace can’t be removed until they separate. 

Link turns on his heel, dismissing his reflection, and takes to the large bed on the other side of the room. It too is a luxury hard to come by on the road and never for free. The blanket and soft mattress underneath bulge up around his boneless form when he flops on top of it all. The bath had done some good in relaxing his road-worn body, but he still aches. Link doesn't bother flicking the covers over his naked form—just curls up with his back to the door and tucks his hands under his chin. Link shuffles his thighs around, trying to make sure his hips are straight to avoid a backache. He reaches over and snatches one of the pillows not under his head. Air wheezes out of it as he clutches the cool thing to his chest and curls around it. He won't be alone for much longer. He and Sidon usually nap in the beginning anyway, just to re-establish their bond and hold each other. Link rubs his face into both pillows and leaves his nose free to breathe. He tries to stay awake to greet Sidon when he arrives, but the bed is too soft and he is too warm to resist. 

Lips press to the tight knot of pain in his neck as a hand slips between him and the pillow he’d cuddled. Link flinches at first, whining and turning his head into the pillow under him. But the lips kissing him are gentle and the hand holding him covers his heart to feel him breathe, and Link relaxes under such tender caresses. In the strange place between dreaming and wakefulness, he can’t tell if Sidon is real behind him or not. On the road, he often dreams of the prince when he isn’t busy startling awake from a nightmare. Link uncurls a bit from his protective ball and rubs his body against Sidon’s phantom warmth. The lips on his neck smile against his skin, and sharp teeth nip at him. Sidon sucks at the mark, and Link arches against the hand keeping him mostly still on his chest. Chest arching up, Link forces his eyes open and wakes in their room. The long tail of Sidon’s head bobs out the corner of his eyes, and Link shudders when the prince nibbles him again. Link clutches at the back of Sidon’s giant hand and wiggles against him. 

“Easy,” Sidon murmurs in his twitching ear. Link surges against his hand again, drawing in a ragged breath. “Easy, darling, I have you.” 

His heart thunders against Sidon’s hand, but the prince doesn’t let him go. The heat of his body is tight against Link’s back, soothing his aches already and waking him more and more. Finally, Link sags under his hand and shakes his head to chase the remainders of sleep away. A tiny groan uncurls from Link’s throat as he cranes his head around to blink at Sidon. He finds the bright red crest of his head and a single, gold eye. Sidon sits up and curls above him to rub his jaw into Link’s cheek. Link tugs at his hand, wanting nothing more than to roll over and tuck himself under Sidon’s chin. Sidon’s chest jumps against his back as the prince chuckles and finally lets him up. Link makes quick on his desire and slaps a messy kiss on Sidon’s chin before diving under it. Sidon’s thick arm falls over his chest as the other hand worms under Link’s neck to hold him by the back of his head. Long fingers sink into his damp hair, and Link rolls his head into Sidon’s grip. 

A sigh through Sidon’s lethal mouth ruffles Link’s clean hair before he murmurs deeply, “How I missed you, Link. My most treasured friend.” 

Link kisses the skin nearest to his mouth and digs a hand between them. And although the runes will feel backwards drawn on Sidon’s chest, he traces slowly: Me too. 

Sidon’s chest vibrates with a hum, and he bends down to kiss the top of Link’s head. The arm he has wrapped around Link’s chest shifts so that he can rub his hand up and down Link’s arm. The Hylian takes his turn cuddling up and tangling their legs together. He’s most interested in dragging his cheek across Sidon’s chest. He giggles quietly when Sidon squashes him to his body and hugs him tighter than before. He could easily kick Sidon away and escape if he wanted—but that’s the exact opposite of what he wants. Link’s heavy heart and delicate skin sings to be held again. And he’s sure that when they roll out of bed from their nap that Sidon will brush his hair and call him all sorts of pet names and other wonderful things. Link hums, pinned to Sidon’s chest, and settles in for a cozy nap. They may wake up on opposite sides of the bed, but for now, Link revels in the strength surrounding him and soothing his heart. 

- 

Link grunts softly when Sidon first pulls the stiff brush through his hair. He’d woken with it all tangled up in a bird’s nest, and Sidon had laughed until Link submitted to a thorough brushing. They’re through the worst of it, now. Sidon pauses at that point and digs his fingers through Link’s dry hair to rub his fingers in tight circles on his scalp. Link sits up straighter at that and rocks to the strong motion of Sidon’s fingers. The massage soothes the ache from Sidon yanking on his hair while trying to tame it. Link doesn’t even complain when his hand slips loose and the brush returns, although without a fight this time. Once all the knots and tangles are smoothed out, Sidon sets the brush aside and grabs Link by the shoulders to pull him back. Link leans his head on Sidon’s chest and lounges in his lap, waiting for whatever happens next. 

Sidon bows his back until his lips graze the shell of Link’s ear, breathing across the sensitive skin before he speaks. “What is your sound to make me stop, Link?” 

Link blinks haze out of his eyes and goes over the question again. Oh yes, a safe word. Or rather a noise Link can make to immediately halt their activity. It’s the same every time—a noise that Link would otherwise not make during his moaning. 

“Cheh…” 

“Mmm, excellent.” Sidon kisses his ear. “Good boy.” 

Warm palms slide along his sides to cover his stomach and chest. Link sucks in a deep breath to shift both. Lips at his ear have him squirming until Sidon nips at the lobe. Their heights don't really allow for Link to feel Sidon’s teeth where he actually wants them. But good things come to those who wait. Sidon’s hand on his chest slips the short distance up to cover the necklace resting on his collarbones. Shaking harder, Link's fingers sink into the thick thighs hugging his own legs. He sucks in a deep breath as Sidon’s thumb and index finger spread around the base of his throat. The prince isn't exactly holding his neck, but he wants that. Not thinking about it, one of Link's hand flies up to Sidon’s trying to coax it higher. Sidon hums against his ear and doesn't budge, even when Link cranes his head back to expose his neck. The hand he's left below on Link's stomach stirs to life, rubbing warmth into the skin from Link's diaphragm all the way to the soft mound above his cock. Link tries to buck in Sidon’s hands, but his grip is firm, so Link ends up wiggling instead. Sidon must find his struggle amusing, because his chest shakes against Link’s back with a muffled laugh. 

“Awfully energetic today, aren't we?” 

Link just squeezes the hand at his collarbones tighter. He's about to explode out of skin! The short, trimmed claws of Sidon’s right hand on his stomach skate dangerously close to the root of his cock, and Link jerks in his arms. The fingers Link still has dug into Sidon’s thigh ache with how hard he's holding on. He flexes them when he lets go to get some feeling back in them before throwing the arm above his head. He scrambles for whatever part of Sidon he can reach, which turns out to be a fin dangling by the side of the prince's face. Link gives the fin a gentle tug, trying to not make it seem like he's asking for things when he knows he shouldn't. But Sidon chuckles in his ear and ducks down while clutching them tighter together. Lips drag down the shell of Link's twitching ear until Sidon captures the lobe missing its earring between them. Gasping and shivering, Link tosses his head in the opposite direction, once again exposing his neck to Sidon. Link scratches at the hand still covering his collarbones and tugs it up until Sidon's fingers rest on his lips. He can't speak, has no voice to beg with, but Sidon understands the word he mouths. 

Please. 

The lips sucking at his sensitive ear smile around his skin before Sidon chuckles, “Please?” 

Link whines against Sidon's fingers and kisses the pad of one. Two of them shift against his lips, applying subtle pressure. Link opens for them with a needy groan and drags his tongue over the smooth skin. Sidon’s chest shivers against his back, and the prince forces his fingers deeper. Link's jaw twinges as he opens as wide as he can. His eyes pinch shut when the wet sounds of Sidon's fingers in his mouth have nowhere else to go but out, for both of them to hear. A hum vibrates against his back, and Link knows Sidon must be watching his fingers sink all the way into his mouth. Link squeezes Sidon's wrist until the bones under his palm grind together. His throat jumps with his mouth so full, and Sidon lets him go just before he chokes. Sidon catches his chin before Link can escape him, stroking his wet fingertips around his bruised lips. Shaking, Link rests his head against Sidon’s body and pants over his teasing fingers. A surge of emotion strangles him, and Link nearly catches Sidon’s skin when he bites back a sob. The prince squeezes his chin while shushing him. 

“None of that, now.” 

Sidon's wet fingers curl on his cheek, and Link nuzzles his face against them. They leave him after a few seconds of tender caresses, only for Sidon to wrap both hands around Link’s chest to lift him up. Link’s knees sink into the bed, and lips attack his neck like he'd wanted. Link throws his head back and cries to the room. His hands flinch, unsure of where to go, before they both curl back to clutch at Sidon’s head. Sidon hums against the thin skin of his neck while sucking marks up and down the column. He'd focus on the junction between his neck and shoulder, but the necklace doesn't allow for that. Teeth skate dangerously off his throat, and Link jerks his ass back, grinding on whatever part of Sidon he can. Sidon pants on his skin and squeezes his chest until Link stills again. He cowers and shrinks down with the thought that he'd done something wrong. But Sidon just kisses across the shelf of his shoulders, licking at the bruise he'd sucked earlier, before resting some of his weight on Link. 

“It's rather bad this time, isn't it?” 

Link whines, grinding his teeth to stop all the emotions churning in his stomach. Sidon kisses his shoulder a few more times before sitting up and placing distance between them. 

“I'm disappointed that you didn't come back sooner, Link.” He just shrinks down even more. “But you'll make it up to me, won't you?” 

A nod tosses his hair around, and Link lifts hesitant hands to pet at the fingers gripping his chest. Sidon lifts him again and drags them both to the headboard of the bed. With a bit of force, Link is face down in the pillows without a struggle. Sidon yanks some of the extra ones away to stuff them under Link’s hips. When Link gathers his hands under him, Sidon snatches his wrists and straightens his arms until they stretch towards the headboard. Wood down here would rot and soften because of the humidity, so the headboard is made of stone. There's enough space in the ornate carvings for a silk scarf to slip through, and it's been left there since last time. Link doesn't struggle as Sidon binds his hands about his wrists and tethers him to the headboard. He could slip the bonds with some creative wiggling, but it's meant to keep him there. Now that he's secured, Sidon leans his body all along Link’s thighs and back, letting him have a taste of his weight. They aren't positioned correctly for Sidon to press his slippery, ridged cock anywhere important, but that doesn't stop Link from wiggling around. Sidon bears more weight down on him until Link’s head spins. He enjoys Sidon holding him down, and he misses the prince's larger body covering his during cold, lonely nights. Link has enough wits left to figure out Sidon’s weight on him always makes his blood run hotter. It’s boiling when Sidon curls down to nuzzle his ear. 

“Is it safe to assume that your control over your orgasms hasn't improved since last time?” 

Link is near panting when he grunts and shakes his head under Sidon’s lips. He'd gotten into some trouble with the prince last time, coming without permission. But on the road or a crowded inn, he isn't afforded the luxury of masturbating for an hour! And especially not with anything more than his hand stroking himself! Jumping in rivers does not a bath make, and Link doesn't have the time to spare preparing himself like Sidon does to him. If he could, he certainly would. But that's not the easiest thing to sign to Sidon when the prince is staring down at him, disappointment wrinkling his face and come spattered on his hand. At least Link had licked it off and offered his mouth as recompense. Obviously, it hadn't been enough to soothe the insult. Link shudders when Sidon lifts off him, and the poor Hylian whines as cold air pours over the dips and peaks of his back. 

A hand lands in the small of his back and sweep south, down until Sidon can fondle one of his cheeks. Link throws his legs open wider and cants his hips up. He’s clean, but he hadn’t done anything else to prepare in the bath. Sidon would know he’d touched himself, and Link doesn’t want to see any more disappointment from the prince. Not after last time. Besides, it’s just that much better when fingers with dull, safe claws slip between his cheeks and test his resistance. Sidon won’t push into him like this, but Link grinds back on the pressure at his entrance anyway. His hands clutch at the scarf leading through the carvings in the headboard, desperate for something to hold on to. The bed shifts beneath his knees, and Sidon renews the kisses he’d pressed tenderly into Link’s shoulder. When his hand slips away with the rest of him, Link whines and tugs on his bonds, not wanting Sidon to leave. 

“I’m not going very far,” he teases with a chuckle. “Allow me to gather a few things, and then you can have as much of me as you can take.” 

Link buries his face in a pillow so that his wanton moan is less obvious. Sidon’s laughter twinkles off the stone walls, anyway, and a shiver runs through Link again. He isn’t cold anymore, too excited by the thrum of blood between his ears and everywhere Sidon had kissed him. Link barely whines when the bed shifts and Sidon's weight lifts off. The squeak of a chest hinge opening pierces the lusty haze clouding Link’s head. He tunes into Sidon’s playful humming and him rustling through a chest out of sight. Link wiggles hard enough on the bed to make the springs groan, but he’s only treated to Sidon’s hum bubbling up with a chuckle. The longer this drags on, the more Link has to resist driving his hips into the pillow propping him up. What could Sidon possibly be doing? Another whine rips out of Link, and he turns his head to the side to try and see where Sidon is. 

The bed dips behind him, and Link jumps at the gentle caress to his thigh. His muscles strain to open wider, to appeal to Sidon’s keen eyes watching him. Sidon shuffles behind him, probably sitting to get comfortable, and rubs his broad hands up and down Link’s thighs. To keep Link interested, Sidon reaches up higher every so often, sweeping his palms over the tops of his cheeks before dragging his fingertips back down. Eyes tightly shut, Link’s mouth hangs open as groans tumble from his lips. He can’t hope to stop them, especially when the soft pop of a cork coming free from a bottle shocks him. Sidon’s humming picks up again as he pours what’s probably oil into his hand. It’s scentless, so Link can’t be sure. Only the slick, warm drag of fingers up and down his crack confirms that, and Link is happy to rock into the motion to show his appreciation. His needy motions stutter to a halt when Sidon runs circles around his hole, threatening to dip inside him. Sidon steadies his subtle tremor with a hand on his hip, squeezing the bone to draw another moan out of him. 

“Just a little bit,” Sidon murmurs. “This will be an exercise in restraint, my darling. Hold out for as long as you can.” 

The pressure and stretch of fingers in him is nothing knew, but the pleasure of it wipes away Link’s initial confusion. He can control himself pretty well with just fingers in him. Sidon had added an extra layer of difficulty by jerking him off at the same time. With only a pillow to rut against, Link has confidence he can follow a simple command like that. Link bites his lower lip and rubs his blushing face into the cool pillow. He misses so much about Sidon while he’s away, but Sidon’s tender way of touching him and relaxing him is near the top of the list. There’s no brutality or aggression behind his smooth thrusts, only playful teasing and occasional brushes across his prostate. Two fingers up to the webbing fit well in Link, and he throws his head around when Sidon retreats. The prince shuffles behind him, rolling his weight forward. It’s too soon for Sidon to fuck him, though, so Link forces his eyes open, wondering what’s happening. Sidon’s hand, shining with oil, appears beside his face holding something. 

It’s a glass sphere, perfect and clear. Around it, thread woven into a lace pattern covers the surface, trapping the glass. The lace comes together again at the other curve from where it’d started, chains a bit, and then encompasses another sphere. Link’s eyes widen as he follows them, counting ten in all. They cascade down Sidon’s forearm, leaving the last to dangle by his elbow that’s sunk into the bed. Sidon’s palm dwarfs the first sphere that rests in his palm, and Link bets he could circle one between his index finger and thumb. Still, the sight of them all makes Link shiver, and he arches his neck around to blink at Sidon over his shoulder. Sidon’s eyes darken as he smiles at him and rolls the first sphere between his fingers.

“How many could you get through before your control withers to nothing? Or would you fall apart as I slowly pull them out, one by one?” 

Biting back a sob, Link buries his face in the pillow again and shakes under Sidon’s warmth. A hum vibrates against his ear as Sidon tucks his face close to nuzzle Link’s hair. 

Sidon kisses the side of his head and warns, “I expect you to make it through five. Do not come.” 

Link’s shoulders surge up around his blushing, twitching ears as he nods. Five. He can do that. Sidon told him, and he’ll do it. Link hangs on to the silk connecting him to the bed and tries to relax. The spheres won’t hurt going in, but imagining five of them bumping and brushing against his walls… No! Sidon told him five, to not come, and he won’t! Link blinks mist out of his eyes and hides his face against one of his biceps. Sidon’s fingertips drag up and down his thighs again, renewing him to the sensation of touch there. Link’s teeth sink into his arm at the careful graze of fingers against his entrance again. Sidon tests how relaxed he is, and the touch slips away. The oiled glass that drags over his hole is slightly cold, and Link flinches with a whine. Sidon just shushes him, petting his thigh with his unoccupied hand. The thread preventing the sphere from escaping is smooth along his skin, giving the caress texture like Sidon’s rough tongue. Link slaps that thought away as his trapped cock gushes under him. 

Pressure with intent steals Link’s breath as Sidon eases the first sphere into him. Link bites himself harder, not because it hurts, but because he knows his body will give. It does, and the weight of the glass slipping in punches a muffled groan out of him. Sidon squeezes a cheek in his free hand and rubs the pad of his thumb over Link’s entrance. He doesn’t waste time with the next, circling Link’s rim a few times before guiding it inside him. Sidon’s fingers sink into him, too, shoving them along to make space for a third. Sweat dampens the hair on Link’s neck, making the blond strands stick to him. Link throws his head around to whip them away. There are teeth marks in his arm, and he presses his mouth to them as if Sidon had made them. They’re not nearly big enough. 

His body accepts the third ball with only a bit of resistance. Link clenches hard when the fourth brushes his rim, and Sidon pets him again until he relaxes.  The three stuffed in him already crowd around his sweet spot, shifting against it with every twitch of Link’s body. Sidon squeezes the fourth in and helps drive them deeper into his body. He’s panting now, puffs of air nearly fogging up in front of his mouth. Link’s eyes roll back at the brush of the fifth. Five, he can’t believe it! He could almost cry with how happy he is. He’ll take this one, and Sidon will coo at him and tell him he did well. Link’s nails scratch at the silk binding him, and he tries to relax everything below his navel. Rocking back on his knees, Link moans while offering himself for the fifth, the one Sidon told him to make it to. A thumb rubs around his rim again before the cold press of glass shocks him. Link gasps and forces himself to keep still, to not clench up again. Five, Sidon has said five. He can do this. For Sidon, he can do this… 

The fifth pops into him, knocking against the four others. A high-pitched cry rips out of Link’s throat, and his toes curl until it hurts. Sidon drags both hands from Link’s ass, up his back, and then down to his thighs. The remaining five balls are left to hang outside him, putting tension on the thread chain and dragging the ones inside along his sweet spot. Link’s skin buzzes and loses feeling the more Sidon strokes up and down his back. Rubbing his face into the pillow to wipe away sweat, Link turns his head to the side to pant. His mind tries to wander to lewd things as the spheres shift in him, and he kicks thoughts away frantically. He’s never been in the state of mind to wonder if Zoras have children like Hylians do, or if they’re more fish-like in that respect. The balls shift in him again, and Link bites his lower lip while imaging that they’re something else. Something more...intimate. 

A pinch to his cheek has him gasping for breath. Head swimming from lack of oxygen, Link pants between his arms and shivers under Sidon’s hands.

“Wonderful, Link,” he praises. “Absolutely marvelous.” The bed shifts under Link, and lips peck sweet kisses on a sweaty shoulder. “You’ve done so well, my sweet. You’ll make me very happy if you can withstand this next part.” 

An ominous tug on the thread. Out. 

“You can do it, Link. Don’t come while I pull them out of you. Can you do that for me?” 

Link has to force his mind out of filthy, terrible images overheating his brain to nod in response to Sidon’s command. The praise washes over him, building the haze in his head higher and higher. Sidon murmurs softly to him as the petting continues. The prince’s warm voice curls around and around Link’s ears until they’re bright red and twitching down with embarrassment. 

“You’re beautiful, sweet Link. So perfect and strong.” Sidon groans as his hands fall down to Link’s ass and squeeze his cheeks. “The way you look right now, Link…” His fingers dip between Link’s cheeks, petting at his sensitive hole and dragging oil around. “I can’t wait to have you.” 

A pitiful mew rips out of Link’s bruised lips, and he bucks his hips, trying to urge Sidon on. Another tug on the threaded chain quiets him to a tiny whimper. Sidon holds him open, probably watching with hungry, dark eyes at the way his body holds on to the first sphere to come out. Slicked by oil, Link’s body slips ever so slightly. The first sphere coming out bullies against his muscles as they squeeze and fight. Link’s mind swims with the image of the clear ball slowly emerging from him. He bites his lip until he tastes blood when his traitorous mind replaces the image with something else—more oblong, more organic. Link’s eyes roll back in his head when his body gives, letting the sphere pop free. It sends a shock through his body as the other four roll over his prostate, bashing into it and sending gush after gush of precome out through his prick. Link scratches at the silk under his hands, desperate to prevent precome from turning into actual come. He’s lightheaded as he pants, wiping sweat from his forehead on his bicep. Sidon squeezes his cheek just before tugging lightly on the thread, ready for another sphere. 

A dark chuckle is Link’s only warning that Sidon is about to cheat a little. When his rim fights to keep the glass inside him, Sidon presses his thumb to the curve and forces it back in. Link chokes on his next breath before belting out a loud groan. It hurts, how loudly he yells. Sidon tortures him this way, drawing the ball half out until Link is shaking only to nudge it back inside him. The push and pull of the firm glass through his sensitive entrance is nearly too much. The movement sending the remaining balls in him to rub over and over on his sweet spot **is** too much. Link barely hears Sidon’s awful chuckle as the second ball comes free. So does he. 

Eyes rolling back in his head again, Link’s body arches as he comes in wave after wave. His body seizes around the three balls still sunk inside him, forcing them hard against his walls and prostate. No sounds penetrate the high-pitched whine in his ears as everything blows out. Mouth hung open, Link can’t even moan as his orgasm rolls through him, making the muscles above his cock dance. His prick twitches with each spurt of come forced out of him. He’s never come untouched like this. The only friction on his poor cock has been the silk pillow under him, and on a normal day, it wouldn’t have been enough. He makes a mess of the fabric, soaking it until a warm spot forms. Orgasm over, Link flops face-first back into the pillow that had supported his head. He trembles as he winds down, still having to deal with three glass balls rubbing against his used sweet spot. It’s only now, back on earth after that mind-shattering orgasm, that he hears the sigh slipping out of Sidon’s mouth. Link realizes fully what he’s done and tenses under Sidon’s watchful gaze. He’d come without permission again. 

“Link, what happened?” Sidon’s voice is full of disappointment—upset and almost patronizing. A hand smoothes up his shaking back before Sidon comments, “You were doing so well, darling.” 

A whine stutters out of Link’s mouth as he exhales. He hadn’t meant to! He hadn’t accounted for Sidon playing with the glass while pulling it out. Still shaking, Link glances over his shoulder and blinks moisture from his eyes. Sidon shakes his head, expression made even worse by his lips pressed into a thin line. Link cowers and buries his face back in the pillow. Sidon holds him steady as the last three spheres come free without fanfare. Link jerks and whines at each pop of glass out of him until he’s blissfully empty again. Link only has a moment to rest before Sidon shoves a hand under him to feel the wet spot he’d made. Link jumps and shakes his head, desperate to tell Sidon somehow that he hadn’t meant to, truly! Sidon’s hand comes away sticky and wet, and the prince sighs behind him. 

“This is an unfortunate turn of events, sweet Link.” Sidon wipes his hand on Link’s thigh, pinching the delicate inner skin when Link whimpers. “That’s twice now you’ve disobeyed me. I let it go last time, but now I will not be so forgiving.”

Link thrashes against his binds, mind frantic with the thought that Sidon will leave him, stop touching him. His cry bleeds through his panting, and it only calms when Sidon wraps a hand around the back of his neck. Sidon’s weight falls on his legs and hips, flattening Link to the bed once more. The pressure of Sidon’s body holding him down is comforting, but it’s not enough to quell his panic. Link breathes hard under Sidon’s hand and shakes his head as best he can. He didn’t mean it. He can do better! Sidon can’t leave, he isn’t well again. Sidon hasn’t fixed him yet, please, please… 

“Hush,” Sidon murmurs against his ear. He only speaks again when Link stops hyperventilating. “I know you are full of remorse, Link, and I understand. But I gave you an order, and you couldn’t follow it. After your punishment, we can start again. I’m not finished with you yet.” 

Link sags under Sidon’s weight and nods, accepting his fate. As long as his punishment isn’t Sidon leaving and taking his wonderful hands and body away, he can face anything. Sidon presses a kiss to his shoulder before sitting up again. His palms find Link’s cheeks again, petting up and down the skin. A fresh sweat breaks out on the back of Link’s bent neck, and he shuffles under Sidon’s hands. He has an idea of what the prince has in store. The deliberate way he pets Link’s ass, fondling his cheeks and stroking his thumbs over the curve is a dead give away. No one has ever hit him there before, not on purpose anyway. Link swallows and tugs on his bonds again. They’re firm, but he knows he could stop Sidon with just a sound. 

“I think ten lashes will be enough,” Sidon muses as if Link isn’t quivering under him, flushing all the way down his throat. “This will be hard, and it will hurt. But I know you can handle it.” 

Link nods and holds on tightly to the silk between his wrists. He tries to relax as much as he can into the pillow under him, but the wet spot he’d made is cold now. Link sucks in a breath as one hand leaves his ass—the left cheek. There’s a pause at the top of Sidon’s strike, making Link sweat in anticipation. The crack of his hand falling on Link’s ass spears through the room. But it’s nothing compared to Link’s scream. 

“Ahhh!” His voice breaks as one blow turns into a second. “A-aha, haaa!” 

Link’s skin stings with each slap. His whole body jumps every time Sidon lets his hand fall. The bright smack of skin-on-skin echoes in the room, and Link’s ears droop farther down as he’s forced to listen. The first three blows are fast with Sidon’s palm not lingering on the reddened skin. The fourth lands solidly on his cheek, and Sidon lets his hand pet over the buzzing skin. Link thrashes his head around and shivers at how cold Sidon’s hand seems to his burning cheek. Each strike sends little shockwaves through his body, exciting him to hardness again. Link blushes even hotter at how his body responds to Sidon. Can the prince taste his arousal in the air, tell that he’s getting hard from this? Link bites his lip and hangs his head between his arms. A fifth blow, halfway done now, also lingers on his skin when Sidon is done. He leaves his hand there as the right rises to repeat the strikes on the right cheek. 

“I want to hear you for every lash, darling. I’ll start over if you don’t.” 

Shaking his head, Link grunts, “Uh!” 

“Excellent.” 

The right cheek is untouched, and the first strike hits hard and knocks the wind out of him. 

“Ahh!” 

Sidon hums through his cries and hits him twice in quick succession. 

“Nhaa… Hnnn.” 

The fourth has a lingering caress just like the fourth and fifth on the left cheek, and Link collapses to the bed under Sidon’s gentle fondling. 

“Haaa…” 

“One more,” Sidon murmurs. “You’ve done well, Link. I’m proud of you.” 

Link hides a few tears in his bicep as Sidon spanks him one more time, as promised. 

His voice goes out when he screams, “Uhhhh!” The sound bottoms out in his chest, scratching its way out. 

Sidon’s left hand sinks into his hair and massages his scalp like he’d done earlier. The prince doesn’t drape his weight along Link’s back, and Link is actually thankful for that. He probably couldn’t handle any contact with his ass right now. Instead, Sidon’s body dips the mattress along Link’s side as he stretches out. Weak and teary, Link lifts his head high enough to offer his lips for a kiss. Sidon smiles and dives down to give him one. But one turns into two, and then more as Link opens his mouth at the first graze of Sidon’s tongue. Sidon pulls away with a soft chuckle and shoves at Link’s side. The Hylian immediately rolls without the support of his arms, and the silk binding him twists as he flips over. Link hisses when his ass touches the bed, but Sidon swallows the sound in a filthy kiss. The prince holds his jaw open with a strong grip where the bone meets his skull and plunders Link for all he’s worth. When he’s finished, Sidon removes his devilish tongue and grins down at Link, mouth still hanging open. Glassy, blue eyes peer up at him, and Sidon strokes a thumb over Link’s bottom lip. 

“Incredible. All that and you still want more.” Link’s jaw aches as he closes his mouth, but he nods. Sidon pets his hair and adds, “I meant what I said, Link. I’m very proud of you for listening to my orders and following them. Do that next time, and you’ll make me very happy.” 

Link’s eyes pinch shut, and he whines into Sidon’s palm. It’s warm on his face from striking his ass, and Link wonders if it buzzes as much as his skin does. He cracks an eye open to find Sidon watching him with a sweet smile on his face. Sidon shuffles along his side until he can rest his head beside Link’s arm. His hand slips from Link’s face to drag down the side of his throat and over his collarbones. His fingers trip over the necklace that’s a bit mussed, but Sidon doesn’t straighten it out. Farther south his palm drifts until it settles over the soft mound above Link’s cock—half hard and curled on his thigh. A shiver runs through Link, and he pinches his eyes shut again. He’ll lose himself in Sidon’s predatory stare, eyes darkening and zeroing in on his face. Air huffs against his arm as Sidon chuckles and drums his fingers on Link’s stomach. 

“I’ll continue in a moment. I want you fully hard again when I take you.” 

Link dares to buck his hips up, offering his cock to Sidon’s hand. 

Sidon’s palm instead presses down until he’s forced to lie flat on the bed again. 

“No, I don’t think so, Link. You took your punishment very well, but it shouldn’t be necessary. Once you’re hard, I’ll fuck you. Until then…” 

Whining, Link thumps his head into the pillow under him and arches under Sidon’s palm. Well, he tries to, because Sidon’s strength is absolute in this case. Link’s chest makes a pretty arc as he struggles, but he soon flops back to the bed with a pitiful whine. He kicks his thighs apart, feet flat on the bed, and calls up every fantasy he’s had of Sidon. Even the tame ones where he and Sidon just sit together, holding hands replays for him. His hips shift as much as Sidon allows as he rolls them, imaging rutting against Sidon’s body. But it’s not enough. Link throws his head back for the phantom pricks of Sidon’s teeth at his throat. The prince likes to hum and growl while he bites, and Link has to replicate the sound to make it more real. Sidon shifts beside him, pressing the long line of his body to his side, but Link doesn’t pay him any mind. He wants Sidon’s heavy weight on top of him, pinning him to the bed so he can’t escape. He can’t escape, and no one can hurt him, then. Link’s eyes flutter open, unseeing and hazy with tears, and he stares at the ceiling as his throat works hard to suck down air. He pulls on his bonds while remembering every time Sidon has pressed his thick cock into him, sometimes without much preparing. That’s what Link wants now, to feel every grueling inch of Sidon spreading him open, cock buried deep in him. Link pants and strains under Sidon’s hand before his strength gives out, and he falls back to the bed with tears running down his face. Lips find them and kiss the streaks away. 

“You’re so good to me, Link. You must know how much I love you, darling.” 

Link nods and bites out a whine. Sidon shushes him, kissing another tear away. 

“All right, all right. No more tears. I’ll give you what you need.” 

Link nods frantically while drawing his legs up to his chest. It leaves him exposed, but he can’t take it anymore! His eyes pinch shut as he wiggles on the bed, impatient and needy. He can’t stop crying, either. Even Sidon sitting up, leaving his side bare, is enough to call up more tears. He knows Sidon loves him dearly, must love him to do this for him. Link sucks in a ragged breath when the prince sinks between his legs, rutting against his hard, leaking cock. Sidon is a familiar, wet weight against his stomach, tip dragging far above his navel and making a mess. Link tosses his head back and bucks up despite how his ass stings. Sidon’s hands sink into the bed near his underarms, and teeth prick at the jut of his windpipe. Link chokes on a breath and goes still, barely shaking except where Sidon’s cock rubs his and leaves a sticky trail of natural lubricant on his skin. The prince hums around his throat, and Link feels the tingles in his chest. He sucks in a ragged breath, and Sidon bites him harder. They both shiver at the scent of coppery blood rising from Sidon’s teeth, and the prince unhooks them after he gets a taste of it. He doesn’t move back but hovers over Link’s ear, licking blood of his lips. 

“Are you going to behave for me?” 

Heart nearly beating out of his chest, Link’s eyebrows come together as he nods. The movement coaxes more blood out of his neck, and Sidon darts down to lick it away. One of Sidon’s hands sunk into the bed by his underarm lifts up. The backs of his fingers curl on Link’s cheek, gentle and warm. Link turns his face into the caress and forces his eyes open. A bit of his blood is still smeared on Sidon’s lips, and Link cranes forward to kiss him. The prince comes willingly, and Link groans at the taste of iron and copper that flavors their kiss. Sidon rips his mouth away and pinches his eyes shut. His teeth are blindingly white as he bares them, trying to hold his control together. Link sighs under him and drops his heavy head back to the pillows. He shuffles under Sidon’s hips and grinds their cocks together. Black eyes peer at him through narrow lids, and Sidon pins him to the bed with his hips. 

“Behave,” he hisses. 

Link shudders hard enough to shake the bed, and he hides his face in his bicep. However, Sidon worms a hand between his chin and arm and yanks his head back around. Eyes wide, Link stares at Sidon’s dark eyes and whines in his hand. 

“Keep your eyes on me, Link. Don’t look away for even a moment. Do you understand?” 

A jerky nod is all Link can muster, and Sidon lets him go. 

Hum tinged with a deep rumble from his chest, Sidon backs away and sits up straight between Link’s bent legs. Link jostles them closer to his chest. Sidon rewards his efforts by smoothing his palms up and down his inner thighs, petting them apart. Link’s eyes begin to flutter shut, but Sidon pinches him, and Link’s eyes fly back open. Sidon shuffles on his knees with a grin and strokes himself a few times while daring Link to look away. But Sidon had told him not to. Link swallows hard and lets his eyes wander between Sidon’s face and his thick cock. His thumb trips over the ridges spaced out along the top of his shaft, and Link shivers at the memory of them popping into him. Sidon is about to refresh those memories, and Link wiggles on the bed to encourage him. 

Sidon’s gaze pins him to the bed as he arches his hips back to angle his cock down, brushing the blunt head over his entrance. Left hand guiding his cock around and around Link’s hole, Sidon hovers above him with the right sunk into the bed. Link’s gaze once again flashes down to where he can only see the shaft and root of Sidon’s cock. He shivers before driving his eyes back up to Sidon’s face, too fearful of disappointing him to watch Sidon sink into him. That must please the prince, because Sidon hums and shoves against Link’s rim, spearing him open on just the head. Link has a moment to be thankful for the natural lubricant covering Sidon’s cock before more slips into him and he can’t think of anything. He can only keep his eyes open and maintain eye contact as he was told. The glass spheres Sidon had teased him with earlier don’t compare to the girth of his cock. Link’s mouth hangs open as the head slips in, his body catching on the prominent crown before trying to suck down the rest. He has to drag in a deep breath at the brush of the first ridge. But Sidon hums above him and rocks just this first part of his cock into Link, teasing him and grinning at how red he is. 

Link wants to throw his head around, tuck his burning face against his arm so he doesn’t have to watch Sidon take him apart. But the prince had told him not to look away. Link blinks tears out of his eyes and grinds down, trying to take more of Sidon than he’s allowing. Sidon shudders against him and scoots closer on his knees. The first ridge scratches and bullies against his muscles, forcing its way into him. Link’s whole body flinches, and his chin nearly touches his chest. He yanks on his bonds, but they don’t budge. At least he has something to claw into as Sidon feeds more into him, rubbing the first ridge over his prostate. He clenches hard around the cock in him, dragging Sidon deeper and rushing past another bumpy ridge. Link bites his lower lip as Sidon’s eyes roll back, breaking their stare. It gives Link a brief moment to close his eyes, too, and burn the image of Sidon’s blissful face into his memory. Not to be caught disobeying, Link forces his eyes open before Sidon can come back down. When Sidon shivers and blinks them open, there’s a sliver of gold that’s present in his eyes. Link bets it won’t be there for long. 

Grunting, Sidon removes his guiding hand from his cock and slams the rest of it in. It’s payback for Link tensing up around him. Link’s ears droop lowly again as he cries and whines. The pressure of Sidon’s heavy cock inside him is something he’s missed, and he only wishes his hands were free. He wants to cling to Sidon’s broad shoulders, to scratch at his back as the prince thunders into him. Sidon has him by the thighs, rocking into him hard enough to shake the bed. Link risks punishment by turning his cheek towards his bicep. But he keeps his watery gaze on Sidon’s bottomless eyes. Link can pant into his skin this way, since he can’t seem to shut his mouth. Sidon grinds his pelvis into his ass, hissing through his teeth. All the ridges drag against his walls, so many Link loses count after three. The bump of them in and out makes him dizzy, heats his blood up until he’s sure he’ll pass out. Slack-jawed, Link grunts every time Sidon’s cock bottoms out and their bodies slide together. Sidon shudders and slips his hands up Link’s thigh, over the bulge his cock makes in Link’s stomach, and up to his chest. Link pants harder, thinking Sidon will pinch his nipples, but the prince just pets up and down his body while sunk all the way to the hilt. 

Link’s thighs spread wide as Sidon bows down, his face barely a few inches away from his own. Link swallows hard, ready to angle his head for a kiss, but Sidon begins moving again. His hands wrap around Link’s upper arms stretched towards the headboard as he pumps little thrusts into him. Link’s chin quivers, and he refuses to tear his eyes away from Sidon’s face. The prince smiles and hums near Link’s lips while the slick sounds of their bodies makes up the background music. Link flushes darker than before. His ears twitch as he gnaws on his lip. Sidon always draws the most terrible, filthy sounds out of him while they’re fucking. He can practically hear the ridges dragging out of his hole, only to pop back in with a squelch. Blinking haze out of his eyes, Link shifts his hips into Sidon’s rhythm, trying to make this good for him, too. 

“You’re beautiful, Link,” Sidon sighs, snapping his hips into Link to hear him moan. “So good and wonderful. My darling Link.” 

Yours, Link wishes he could say. His hands are literally tied, so he can’t sign it, either. Instead, Link cranes his head forward as if to kiss Sidon. Once their lips barely brush together, he mouths the word he wants to say. 

Yours.

Sidon hisses against his mouth and surges forward. The force of his passion slams Link’s head deeply into the pillow. He has to bend his elbows, even though it hurts, to accommodate Sidon’s crest and fins. He whines and cries into Sidon’s mouth as his kiss steals his breath. With Sidon’s weight pinning him to the bed, the prince thunders into him while biting and licking into his mouth. Link’s jaw aches with how wide he has to open to accept Sidon’s vicious tongue. His eyes are narrow slits of blue, but he’s kept them open. He has to follow the order Sidon gave him—can’t look away. Link claws at the silk preventing him from holding on to Sidon’s body as they rock together. Without Sidon holding his legs up, Link lets them fall around Sidon’s waist so he can grind down with every snap of those powerful hips. The blunt, wide head of Sidon’s rock skates over his prostate in messy strokes. Link can’t do anything except pant into Sidon’s mouth between aggressive kisses. Another surge of Sidon’s cock against his sweet spot has Link’s eyes rolling back. He hopes he doesn’t get into trouble for it, but he can’t stop it. 

“Look at me, Link,” Sidon bites out. 

His thrusts have a mean edge to them now, punching out little mewls from Link’s bruised lips. Link’s eyes are unfocused, but he’s watching Sidon, desperate to follow his order. Sidon bends down to mix their breaths as they pant. He slips a hand from holding Link’s arm tightly enough to leave finger bruises. He squeezes the hand between them and drags his fingers around the messy, blood-hot head of Link’s prick. Link jerks hard under him, and his jaw drops in a soundless groan. Sidon jerks him hard a few times before squeezing the tip. Link’s wanton moan vibrates between them, and Sidon picks up his deep, stabbing thrusts. His ridges and blunt head drag along everywhere Link is sensitive inside, and the poor Hylian tenses around him with every brush past his sweet spot. Sidon grinds him into the bed and thumbs the underside of his head, smearing the precome that’s gushed out of him without anyone touching him. Link’s eyes fall to narrow slits again, and he begs without a voice to come. 

Please, please, please! 

“Oh, Link. My Link.” 

Sidon’s teeth find the marks Link had made in his own arm earlier and sink down. The burn of Sidon’s teeth in him is exactly what he needs to tip over the edge and fall head-first into an orgasm. Link tosses his head in the other direction of Sidon’s biting and screams, spasming in Sidon’s hand as he comes. The prince’s ridged cock sends shockwaves through his body, forcing come out of him in time with his thrusts. Link finally lets his eyes close, since there’s not much Sidon can do to him now. With his body relaxed and sated, the prince can use him however he wants. Link is boneless as Sidon takes him by the hips and drags his body onto his cock while surging forward at the same time. Link’s throat burns with how loud he’d shrieked, but a little whine still slips out with every slap of their flesh. His blood is on the air, and Sidon’s rough tongue laps across the teeth marks he’d made. His hips piston away, seeking his release in his pliant love. In his floating state, Link recognizes the swelling inside him, recognizes how Sidon hisses and his thrusts become sloppy. 

Link whines, sad and lonely, until Sidon blinks lust out of his black eyes and stares at him. The Hylian leans his head up, offering himself for a kiss, and Sidon bends to meet him. His voice vibrates through their lips as he slams in one more time, freezing against Link’s ass. Link angles his head to press their lips hard enough together that it hurts. Sidon shakes against his mouth as he comes. Link pulls away only to press more kisses to Sidon’s lips, humming at the wet sound their mouths make as they part. Collapsing a bit, Sidon pins Link again with his lower body and licks at the seam of his lips. Link opens for him without a protest, only a needy groan at the graze of their tongues. Link chases Sidon back into his mouth, grinning when Sidon allows it. His cock is still a heavy weight in Link’s body, and he squirms as come leaks out. Sidon sucks on his tongue for a second before pulling back to stare down at him. 

Caressing a red cheek with his hand that shakes terribly, Sidon sighs breathlessly and murmurs, “Beautiful.” 

He sits up enough to pick at the ties binding Link’s hand. Once they’re free, Link throws his numb arms around Sidon’s neck and yanks him down. Their jostling has his cock slipping out with a gush, but Link doesn’t mind. His stomach aches with hunger and how empty he is, but he just wants Sidon’s weight on him for now. The prince settles on top of him, kissing the side of his head and nuzzling his ear. Sidon blows out a long exhale into Link’s ear, and the Hylian giggles under him. Sidon ducks his head down to kiss and nibble along the skin above Link’s necklace. Link knows he’d probably like to bite him properly, but something like a mating bite would complicate things too much. It would be different, Link muses, if the future weren’t so uncertain. His mind again thinks of the large sapphire in the necklace, calling up ideas of Sidon proposing to him. He can’t think of such things when he’s out there, saving the world. But for now, Link turns his head away so Sidon has access to as much as he can. He can pretend to be Sidon’s for now. 

Tired, Sidon groans against the side of his head and sits up enough to give Link some space. In a flash, Link snags a fin to keep Sidon close. He isn’t ready for them to part, yet. Sidon doesn’t fight him, thankfully. He slips a hand up Link’s side to hold his cheek, thumb petting the purple bruise under his eye. Link’s stomach takes that moment to grumble. It’s loud enough that Sidon feels it before the noise ever makes to his ears. Sidon bites back a laugh and bends closer to kiss Link’s other cheek. It blushes a pretty red under his lips. Sidon pecks a few more kisses until Link squirms and turns his face to escape. Sidon blows air in the shell of his ear instead. Link’s only retaliation is to wiggle under Sidon, despite his sated body and lack of strength. Finally, Sidon relents and kisses the wrist near his face where Link still grasps his fin. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were hungry?” 

Link huffs and releases Sidon’s fin so he can sign, Wanted you first. 

A dark chuckle and another kiss on his cheek is Sidon’s response before he murmurs, “Oh really?” 

Link’s cheeks puff out as he refuses to acknowledge Sidon’s teasing question. Sidon laughs, loud and happy above him, before smothering Link’s angry, little face in kisses. Link allows it, since he knows he’ll miss Sidon’s tender love and kisses once he leaves again. Link fights a frown while turning to capture Sidon’s mouth. If Sidon feels his sadness through their kiss, he doesn’t try to stop Link. Sidon hums as Link slides their lips together, nipping and licking at his mouth. When Sidon doesn’t give in, Link falls back to the bed with a huff. Sidon probably won’t entertain anymore fooling around until he eats. He needs another bath, too, judging by the stickiness between his legs. With his fin free, Sidon sits up and drags his gaze around Link’s spent body. 

“You are truly beautiful, my love.” His hand pets at Link’s cheek before slipping down to cover his heart. “Let me take care of you some more?” 

Link tears his gaze away from Sidon’s shimmering gold ones, overflowing with love and affection. He nods and cover’s Sidon’s hand on over his heart. It’s beating has ticked up again, all because Sidon is here, because of Sidon’s voice. The prince does this to him, even if they aren’t sharing an intimate moment. Link squirms under Sidon’s hand while trying not to think about how vulnerable this makes him feel. Everything “Sidon” in his head is delicate and precious, something to fight for. Link glances up at him through his bangs, and a soft, sweet smile blooms on Sidon’s lips. Hand slipping to grip his wrist, Link drags the prince’s hand back up to his face. He nuzzles Sidon’s palm and drags his lips over the smooth skin. 

He presses a kiss to Sidon’s palm before mouthing into the skin, I love you. 

Sidon perks up at his admission, eyes wide and unguarded. The prince’s smile breaks as if he’s about to cry, and Sidon swoops down to kiss him. Link drops his hands to the bed and lets Sidon control his head, lets him take charge in the possessive kiss that steals his breath. If Sidon could paint the words ‘I love you’ in his mouth, Link would gladly swallow them. Instead, he groans around Sidon’s tongue that plunders his mouth, diving in and out as they separate so Sidon can pant on his lips. Sidon pauses their frantic kisses to regain control of himself. Link tastes blood in his mouth, but he’d let Sidon continue despite the injury. Sidon leans some of his weight back on Link’s pliant body and forces his molten eyes open. 

“Darling, you don’t know what you do to me. How can I let you go when you mean so much to me?” 

Link closes his eyes and shakes his head softly. They both know he can’t stay. Not until his quest is completed. Link tugs Sidon back down by a fin and presses a bittersweet kiss to his lips. He opens his eyes at the wet sound they make, staring up at Sidon as he keeps the prince close. 

I love you, he mouths against Sidon’s lips, trying to put all his feelings and hopes for the future in the short phrase. He kisses Sidon again before pinching his eyes shut. 

I love you.


End file.
